In the field of decorative cosmetics, in particular cosmetics for the bleaching and the coloring of hair, there is a great demand for effective products that are both easy to handle and safe. Provided to the consumer by the field of hair cosmetics in particular are systems quite effective for hair lightening and coloring, but the improper use of them, for instance contact with areas of skin or the eyes, can lead to irritation and in extreme cases even to the triggering of allergies. There exists, therefore, a great demand for ensuring the safe handling of such cosmetic formulations in addition to putting an easily dispensed packaging system in the hands of the consumer, which also allows the necessary components to be mixed together or combined at the place of use. In this context, the avoidance of product dust is an important point, particularly in regard to bleaching or lightening hair cosmetics.
The literature contains initial attempts at solving the previously described technical problems. German Patent Application DE 10 2004 035 348 thus describes a hair coloring means comprising two formulations kept separate from one another, whereby one of these formulations is enclosed by a water-soluble packaging means.
European Patent EP 493 392 B1 discloses means for hair coloring and bleaching that are incorporated into polyvinyl alcohol packaging in order to reduce the irritation caused by powder dust.
European Patent Application EP 1 510 529 A1 describes the formulation of multimodal dispersions of vinyl alcohol/ninyl acetate copolymers.
Portion-sized cosmetic formulations disclosed in the prior art indeed offer improved handling and a reduction in the dust contamination coming from packaged cosmetic formulations, but the product portions packaged in water-soluble film systems pose the disadvantage of only slowly dissolving in water.